You Know You Still Love Me
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Sequel to You Know You Love Me. Camille finds out about Logan and Lucy spending so much time together and is none too pleased. She seeks the two of them out so she can claim what she believes to be rightfully hers.


**A/N: This is the sequel to You Know You Love Me. I think this will be the third and final part of the series. I don't know though. I suppose with enough convincing I could write another sequel. Who knows? Maybe the next one could actually be a multi-chapter or something…if you want…Oh yeah, I'm going to write this from Camille's POV too. One last thing. This is dedicated to Ozelot is a Logienator.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own no thing but a chicken wing…wait…that's not how it went at all…Shut up! **

**You Know You Still Love Me**

I hadn't seen much of Logan lately. I talked to Kendall, James, and Carlos, and they hadn't seen much of Logan lately either. However, they _did_ tell me that he had been spending a lot of time with Lucy lately. As soon as I heard that, on the outside I appeared unfazed, but deep down, I was stewing. Seriously, what the heck was that all about?

I mean she wasn't even his type! _I'm_ his type! My blood boiled as I had a sudden thought. She probably just scares him into doing whatever she wants. What if what she wants is to be all mushy faced with _my _Logan? After all, he _is_ a good kisser. Come to think of it, maybe Lucy needs a reminder that Logan is off limits.

Sure Logan and I are one of those on-again-off-again couples. Sure we're not _currently_ on again, but that doesn't mean he can go around dating other girls! Hold the phone. Is _that_ what's going on? Are he and Lucy _dating_? Just because Logan and I are on a break doesn't mean _she _can have him!

Suddenly, I knew _exactly _where to look for Logan. I stormed over to Apartment 3B muttering under my breath the whole time. If she thinks she can take _my_ Logan away from me, then she's got another thing coming! I'll give her a piece of my mind! Who does she think she is? I don't care if we _are_ friends! We're not _that_ good of friends anyways! Besides, friends don't steal other friend's boyfriends!

I rapped my knuckles on the door, looking back, with probably a bit more force than was necessary, but I didn't care at the time. And if she wasn't going to answer, I'd kick the thing down. I was _not_ in the mood to be messed with right now!

I could've sworn I heard Logan say, "Okay…ow!" Did she just _hurt_ Logan? _My _Logan? Okay, that's the last straw! It's on like Donkey Kong now! Only I can hurt Logan, and I don't really hurt him anyways! I just slap him around a little bit, but it's okay. He likes it! Especially because it's usually followed by a kiss. Honestly, that's probably why I slap Logan in the first place; just so it would give me an excuse to kiss him afterwards. I'm so clever…

"What?" Lucy barked upon answering the door. She cleared her throat before trying again. "Camille! It's so good to see you!"

I tried not to roll my eyes. I don't know if I was very successful on that front though, and frankly, I don't really care if I was or wasn't. Behind Lucy, I could see Logan picking himself up off the floor. I knew it! She _did_ hurt Logan!

"What did you do to him?" I demanded.

"Okay! Bye!" Lucy replied, going to shut the door in my face.

I caught the door, and forced my way into her apartment, jostling past her in the process. She gave an annoyed sigh.

"Sure, Camille. Come on in!" Lucy said sarcastically.

My eyes darted back and forth from Logan to Lucy. She was hard to read, but Logan had a guilty look on his face that totally gave him away.

"Are you two _dating_ or something?" I asked, irritated.

"What? No! That would be weird! That would be weird, right?" Logan replied, his voice high-pitched, and accompanied by a nervous chuckle.

Lucy facepalmed, and I smirked.

"Actually," Lucy said, speaking up. She walked past me and over to Logan, holding his hand in hers. I swear to God at that moment I wanted to do nothing more but rip that arm of hers off! How dare she? Right in front of me too! Does she have a death wish? "We are. Not that it's any of _your_ business!"

My eyes widened in disbelief. My jaw may or may not have dropped at that moment. Tell me she did not just say that!

"Excuse me!" I interjected, livid.

"Someone needs the wax cleaned out of her ears," Lucy remarked offhandedly.

"That does it!"

Logan got in between me and Lucy before it turned into a catfight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Can't we all just get along here? We're all friends, right?" Logan asked.

"Apparently you didn't get the memo. Logan is _mine_!" I said to Lucy, ignoring Logan completely for the time being.

Lucy scoffed. She wasn't very subtle about it either.

"Are you delusional? You and Logan aren't even dating! I'm dating Logan! Besides, you don't even _deserve_ Logan! At least I would never make out with one of his best friends…_twice_!" she retorted.

When I saw Logan shift uncomfortably, I realized that he still hadn't forgotten about that, and stupid Lucy's stupid reminder certainly didn't help any!

"Okay, first of all, James and I didn't make out! We just kissed! Second of all, that was a long time ago!" I replied.

"Yeah? Well Logan and I have kissed lots too! In fact, we were kissing before you so rudely interrupted us!" Lucy commented.

Logan had to literally hold me back as I kicked, clawed, squirmed, and tried to pull those stupid red highlights out of her hair. The thought of _her_ lips on _my_ Logan was enough to make the bile creep up my esophagus.

"Camille, stop. Please stop. We're a thing of the past. I know you probably don't mean to, but you keep hurting me. There was that thing with James. Then you dated Steve. You even went to prom with him instead of me. That wasn't easy for me to watch at all," Logan admitted.

"What about Peggy?" I responded.

"She and I never dated. We were going to, but I couldn't because I wasn't over you, but then I saw you with Steve and…"

"Ha! See? You blew any chance you had with Logan, Camille!" Lucy remarked.

I shook my head fiercely. Tears sprang to my eyes. That couldn't be true, could it? I _love_ Logan! He and I are supposed to be together! Not him and Lucy! I couldn't imagine being with anyone else but Logan. I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else but Logan. I couldn't imagine growing old with anyone else but Logan.

Though my hands were shaking, I took Logan's hands in my own. I mustered my courage and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I love you, Logan. I know we haven't dated in quite some time, but the truth of the matter is I've never stopped loving you," I said.

"Camille, I…" Logan started to say.

I stood up on my tiptoes, puckered my lips, and kissed him on the lips. It was a tender kiss. It probably lasted no longer than five seconds. I think he was too caught off guard to kiss back, but I found myself not really caring about that.

"You know you still love me," I told him.

"Okay, I think I've seen about enough of that!" Lucy responded, physically prying me and Logan apart.

I silently wondered what he could possibly see in her. If he was into someone like _that_, then how could he ever be with someone like me? She and I couldn't be more different. I was passionate. She seemed almost apathetic. She was a rocker chick. I was a method actress queen. She wasn't very into PDA. I was. She had her own apartment. I lived with my dad.

"Look Camille. You and I are friends. Or at least we used to be. But if it comes to choosing between you and Logan, I'm going to choose Logan," Lucy stated.

"And you think I wouldn't?" I retorted.

Both of us turned our gazes to a very nervous looking Logan. He swallowed a lump that had amassed in his throat. It was so quiet in the room that the sound was strikingly loud. It was odd how Lucy and I were both looking at Logan, but he averted his gaze so that he wasn't looking at either of us.

"What's that, Carlos? I'll be right there," Logan said, as he made like he was going to leave the apartment.

Lucy and I both grabbed one of his arms, stopping him in his tracks.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy remarked.

"I didn't hear Carlos say anything!" I commented.

"I heard our secret code word," Logan replied.

"What secret code word?" Lucy asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" Logan responded, ever the smart-alec.

Logan heaved a deep sigh. His shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Please don't make me choose. You _know_ how indecisive I can be," Logan said in a small voice.

I don't know about Lucy, but I thought Logan was being oh-so adorable right now. The way his voice came out barely louder than a squeak. The way he poked fun at himself. The way it was crystal clear how he didn't want to hurt either one of us by having to turn one of us down. But ultimately, the ball was in his court. Lucy and I both wanted Logan, and so the only fair thing to do would be to let Logan choose who it was that he wanted.

"Look, you're both great. You're both beautiful people inside and out. I would be lucky to be with either one of you," Logan said before turning to face Lucy. "Lucy, you and I have become really close really quickly. The two of us have so much fun together. Even though I know you don't like the whole lovey dovey thing, you are an amazing kisser. Truthfully, that's one of the many things I like about being with you; I like the challenge of changing your mind about PDA."

Hearing Logan say those things about Lucy was a tough pill for me to swallow. What was especially difficult was hearing him say that she was beautiful and a great kisser. But before I could stay mad at him for too long, he turned to face me.

"Camille, what can I say? You were my first true love. I didn't even know what love was until I met you. You were my first a lot of things. You were the first girl I asked out. You were the first girl I went to a dance with. You were my first girlfriend. My first kiss was with you. I think the world of you. You too are an unbelievable kisser. Honestly, it's why I let you slap me so much; because usually it's followed by a kiss, and I do enjoy the kiss. I never thought of myself as the jealous type, but when you kissed James and dated Steve, I found out that I was. I am. I think it's actually a _good_ thing though. I mean if I didn't really care about you, then I wouldn't have been jealous in the first place, you know? I know you're probably annoyed with our on-again-off-again thing, and more than likely, it's all my fault. I'm still new to this dating thing, and I don't really know what I'm doing," Logan said all in one breath.

Logan had his hands on his knees, and was bent over, huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath. Lucy and I turned towards one another and we both had 'Aww!' looks on our faces. Then, we realized that we were competing for the same prize, and quickly turned our heads away from one another.

"Actually, I don't think I deserve either of you. I mean you both could do so much better than me. You deserve someone who actually knows that they're doing when it comes to this whole dating thing. You deserve someone who isn't indecisive like I am. You deserve someone who isn't socially awkward around girls," Logan said, hanging his head in shame.

"Logan, no," I said, throwing my arms around Logan in an embrace. "You're perfect just the way you are."

I happened to glance up at Lucy and noticed a change in her demeanor. I wasn't quite sure, but from the look on her face, it looked like she was conceding defeat to me.

"Logan, I get it. You choose Camille," Lucy said.

Logan squirmed out of my embrace and walked over to Lucy, naturally not wanting to upset her. He reached his hand out to touch her, but then pulled back for some reason. I stood there and watched in confusion.

"Lucy, I didn't choose Camille," Logan replied, his words stinging to me.

"Yeah, you have. You just aren't aware of it yet. Look Logan, I knew what I was getting into when you and I started dating. I could see that you and Camille were one of those couples who even when they weren't together, they were together. When I started dating you, honestly, it was to get you to move on because I thought you could do better than her. After hearing the way you talked about her just a little bit ago; after hearing the things you said about her, I realized that I was wrong. I, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, think you two deserve each other. I hope you and I can continue to be friends though because you are a great guy, and I rather have you in my life as a friend than not in my life at all," Lucy stated.

"Of course we can be friends! I wouldn't have it any other way."

I watched as the two of them hugged it out. Only this time, I knew there wasn't anything romantic about it so I had nothing to worry about. My mind was still reeling from what Lucy had just done.

Logan then walked back over to me. He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, chuckling nervously.

"So…um…what do you want to do now?" Logan asked.

I stifled a laugh. Way to take charge, Logan!

"We could go get some lemonade. I mean I don't know if you're thirsty or anything. Or we could get some chili cheese fries, you know, if you're hungry. Or we could go to my place. Wait. Was that too forward? I didn't mean to sound so forward! Ah, I'm such an idiot!" Logan rambled.

I firmly placed both of my hands on Logan's shoulders, a laugh escaping my lips.

"You're not an idiot. Go ahead and start heading back to your apartment. I'll be there shortly. I just wanted to talk to Lucy first," I said.

"Oh, okay," Logan said, clicking his tongue and pointing at me.

I swooned over Logan's adorableness. It should be a crime to be _that_ adorable! Then I noticed how uncomfortable Lucy looked. I felt kind of bad for her. This couldn't be easy for her at all. She basically let Logan go so that I could have him even though she obviously cares about him too.

"Thanks Lucy! For everything!" I said, smiling appreciatively.

"Don't mention it. Just…treat him right this time, Camille. If you don't, you'll have me to deal with," Lucy warned.

Lucy didn't have anything to worry about. I had learned from my past mistakes. I had no intention of letting history repeat itself either. I had Logan, and this time, I wasn't going to let him go.

**The End**

**A/N: So one of my New Year's Resolutions is to reply to the reviews I get for my one-shots just like I would if this was a multi-chapter story. We'll see how that goes…**


End file.
